


Cheer You On!!

by ant_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, No Angst, Suga being the team mom, blink n u miss it kenhina, i think thats a first for me wow, well slightly more than that but u get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant_king/pseuds/ant_king
Summary: Terushima comes to cheer Yamaguchi on at one of his games, so Yamaguchi decides to tell the team about their relationship.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 453





	Cheer You On!!

**Author's Note:**

> wow no thoughts except teruyama :((
> 
> also if u wanna read this as if tsukishima has an unrequited crush on yamaguchi then who am i to stop u
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> (lolol this isn't even proofread its 2AM where i am and i am Tired)

They were in the middle of the third set in a practice match against Aoba Johsai. Yamaguchi had been put into the game as a pinch server because Karasuno was trailing by two points. If he could get even one successful service ace, then the tide of the game could change in their favour. The only problem was that Yamaguchi hated their games against Seijoh, as Oikawa's cultish fanclub made a point to watch all of his games. Yamaguchi felt the pressure that an active audience created acutely.

He felt his hands shake as he bounced the ball in preparation for his serve, and wondered if he would be able to get it over the net. It wouldn’t be the first time that his serve was too low. He took a deep breath, and served. It wasn’t his best, but it got over the net, and dropped steeply, so that no one could receive it. He sighed in relief. He would be allowed to serve again, and therefore he would be allowed to stay on the court for a few more precious seconds. 

He bounced the ball again, but just as he was about to throw it up, he heard someone call from the stands. 

“Nice serve, Tadashi!” 

His eyes widened. He knew without looking who was cheering for him. After all, there was only one person besides his family that called him Tadashi, and they never came to any of his games. The thought that he was watching filled Yamaguchi with determination. He tossed the ball up, and jumped to hit it. It was a great serve, one that would have made Shimada, his sort-of-mentor, weep with joy. The Seijoh libero scrambled to receive it, but failed. Thanks to Yamaguchi’s serving, Karasuno was tied with Aoba Johsai in the final set. 

He smiled as his teammates clapped him on the back, but he looked past them to the stands, where his boyfriend stood, embarrassingly still cheering for him. He got venomous looks from the girls who were there to boost Oikawa’s ego.

Yamaguchi was benched after that serve, and the game went on without him. Despite Seijoh having faced Kageyama and Hinata’s freak quick attack many times, it proved to be too fast for their exhausted blockers, and Karasuno won the match after a particularly fast spike from Hinata.

Everyone rushed onto the court to congratulate the team, and to awkwardly smile their condolences at Oikawa, who was busy grinding his teeth into dust as he watched Kageyama being congratulated by his teammates. Yamaguchi immediately sought out Tsukishima, to congratulate him on his blocks throughout the match.

Before he could reach him, however, someone called his name.

“Hey Tadashi!” Terushima called out to him, his dyed hair flopping around as he ran onto the court.

“Yuuji!” He waved back at him enthusiastically.

“Hey, you’re the Johzenji captain, right?” Daichi asked, and raised his eyebrow. Suga whacked his arm and muttered something about him being “too protective”. Everybody else just looked confused. 

“Yep! That’s me!” He held up his hand in a peace sign, and stuck his tongue out, so a glimpse of his tongue piercing could be seen.

Yamaguchi circled his arm around Terushima’s waist, and pulled him close. The gesture worked a little  _ too _ well, as Terushima stumbled, and ended up leaning on Yamaguchi for support.

“Uhh, Yuuji is my boyfriend, so be nice to him please.” Yamaguchi nearly closed his eyes to brace for impact. When Hinata had introduced Kenma to the team as his boyfriend, Tanaka and Nishinoya had gone on a protective rampage, and tried to find “evidence” that Kenma wasn’t a worthy boyfriend for Hinata. Safe to say, Hinata avoided meeting Kenma around the team after that.

“Hey, are you okay?” Terushima whispered to him. Their close proximity made it fairly non-obvious.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He whispered back.

“Okay, it’s just that this wasn’t the plan, is all. I just thought you weren’t ready to come out to the team yet?” 

“Babe, you sound more worried about this than I am. Besides, you’re here, so if anyone gives me trouble, you’ll beat them up for me, right?” Yamaguchi teased.

Terushima groaned. “Will you  _ please _ stop bringing that up? I  _ know _ my confession speech was awful. But you’re the one who said yes to it, so I think I’m the real winner here.”

“You said that you, and I quote, “liked me so much that if anyone hurt me, you would beat them up, even if they were like, two feet taller than you.”” Yamaguchi continued smugly.

“You’re a wicked boyfriend, wicked.” Terushima pouted. 

“Look, you confessed to me. You love me for my wickedness.”

“That may be so, but can we  _ please _ let my speech die? It was nearly three months ago!” Terushima whined.

“Nope, never.” Yamaguchi leaned down and kissed Terushima on the cheek, promptly ending the argument.

Suga cleared his throat, and it became clear that everyone had just been standing around awkwardly as they talked to each other.

“Well, congratulations on getting a boyfriend, Yamaguchi.” Suga said. “I hope you two are being safe?” He raised an eyebrow sternly. 

Yamaguchi clapped his hands over his ears. “Oh my  _ God _ Suga! You can’t just say things like that!”

“I just wanted to check!” Suga raised his hands in mock defence.

“Well Mr-inappropriate-question, I can tell you we’re being  _ very  _ safe.” Terushima waggled his eyebrows suggestively in a decidedly unsexy and very embarrassing way.

“We are not!” Yamaguchi squawked. “It isn’t like that, you ass!” He elbowed Terushima.

After the embarrassment of Suga’s probing faded away, everyone offered him some kind of congratulation, or message of support. Yamaguchi felt warm, and like he was floating. He was glad that his worrying had been for nothing, and that the team supported him. Of course, they’d supported Hinata when he came out, but a tiny voice in the back of Yamaguchi’s head told him that the team liked Hinata more, and that maybe they’d hate him once he came out.

That voice had lessened each day he was with Terushima, as he was the most supportive boyfriend that Yamaguchi could ask for, but that didn’t mean that his insecurities didn’t get the better of him sometimes. 

They came rushing back to him when he realised that Tsukishima hadn’t said anything to him since they spoke before the match. He took one look at his boyfriend, who understood immediately as soon as he saw Tsukishima standing on the outskirts of the group, and then he went to talk to him.

He was met with little resistance when he pulled on Tsukishima’s arm to lead him to a quiet corner of the gym, something he wouldn’t have dared do a mere three months ago.

“Hey Tsukki? Is something wrong?” His voice sounded small, and he couldn’t even look at his best friend.

“I didn’t know you were gay.” Tsukishima said. He was always, unfortunately, straight to the point.

“No.” Yamaguchi said. “Nobody did, until just now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yamaguchi was surprised to hear a crack in his friend’s voice.

“I was scared of what everyone would think, or say. Especially you, because you’re my best friend, and I didn’t want to lose you. But I’m not afraid anymore. Being with Yuuji has helped me stand up for myself, because I want him to be proud of me.” He rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed by his declaration.

“He’s good for you, right? You’re happy?” Tsukishima asked.

“Happier than I’ve ever been.” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Good. You deserve it.” He looked away, the tips of his ears reddening.

“Aww Tsukki! You  _ do _ care about me!” Yamaguchi hugged him, and even though Tsukishima didn’t hug him back, he knew that he secretly enjoyed it.

After everyone finally got over the excitement that Terushima’s presence caused. (Yamaguchi made a mental note to limit his contact with Hinata, otherwise things would get out of hand very quickly.) The Karasuno team had to get back on the bus to get home. 

“Thanks for coming today.” Yamaguchi turned to his boyfriend.

“Anything to see you play! You know your shirt rides up when you serve, right?”

“Shut up! I’m going to pretend you come because you like to cheer me on, not look at my bare stomach.”

“Should I wear a cheerleading outfit to your next game? Maybe I could rope Hinata’s boyfriend into it-”

“Okay first of all, you are  _ not _ doing that. Secondly, good luck getting Kenma to do something like that.”

“We’ll just have to see.” Terushima smirked, and pulled Yamaguchi down by his shirt to kiss him.

“Dude! We  _ will  _ leave without you!” Nishinoya called from the bus.

“I’ve got to go.” Yamaguchi said sadly. 

“See you soon, boyfriend!” Terushima called after his retreating back.

  
  


~a few weeks later~

“Nice serve Tadashi!” Could be heard from the stands as Karasuno played a practice match against Shiratorizawa. Unfortunately, the serve was not nice, and it was received by the other team’s libero. Fortunately, Ushijima didn’t spike it, so Nishinoya could receive it, and send it to Kageyama, who set it to Hinata, who slammed it down on the other side of the court.

A very quiet, but distinctive “Nice kill Shoyo!” could be heard from the stands. When he had a moment to breathe, he looked up and almost went into cardiac arrest on the court. His wonderfully supportive, but also incredibly stupid boyfriend had actually managed to wrangle Kenma into a black and orange cheerleading costume complete with pompoms, and they were cheering for the team. 

He looked across the court to see a very red faced Hinata looking up at his boyfriend in utter disbelief and shock.

Terushima called something to him, and although Yamaguchi couldn’t hear him over the buzzing of the crowd, it looked like something along the lines of a smug “I told you I could do it.”

Yamaguchi couldn't believe that he was in love with this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm genuinely surprised that i managed to write smth non-angsty what happened to me
> 
> pls leave kudos or comments!! they are the most interesting part of my day in quarantine,,
> 
> don't forget to drink water or i will End you
> 
> <3


End file.
